Umaerh
| formerhomes = | race = Drow lich | occupation = | class1e = | class2e = | alignment3e = Chaotic evil | class3e = | class35 = | class4e = | class5e = | refs1e = | refs2e = | refs3e = | refs35 = | refs4e = | refs5e = | sex = Male | age = | ageyear = | alignment = | patron deity = Kiaransalee | languages = | reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = }}Umaerh was a male drow lich sorcerer and an arcane devotee of Kiaransalee. During the Silence of Lolth, he was a resident of the Undying Temple in Maerimydra. Description Long white hair topped Umaerh's head, combed back neatly and tied below his shoulders in a flowing ponytail. Although gaunt, Umaerh's skin was smooth and limber. He typically wore black breeches and a white shirt, over which he wrapped himself in a delicate, open-fronted robe the color of forest leaves. Around his neck he wore what appeared to be a mummified drow hand with a silver ring on each finger. Personality A surly drow, Umaerh was quick to anger, though he was more than willing to parley with enemies he deemed useful to his wider goals. He had lofty ambitions within the cult of Kiaransalee, but was mostly concerned with the death and undeath facets of the goddess over anything else. Abilities As a sorcerer, Umaerh was a rare lich compared to the usual wizards who pursued that path. As such, he had an impressive array of offensive spells, including many necromantic ones. He would also make use of clever illusions to lay traps for his foes. Despite this, his most powerful spells were chain lightning, feeblemind, and prismatic spray. As an arcane devotee of Kiaransalee, Umaerh had a particular focus in evil spells and could enlarge the effects of his spells with ease. Furthermore, his devotion to Kiaransalee had garnered him a degree of protection against the powers of outsiders. Possessions Umaerh's relatively healthy physical appearance was due to the robe of gentle repose that he wore, which stalled the decomposition process that usually afflicted liches. Thanks to the mummified hand of Kiaransalee's glory he wore, Umaerh was able to wear a ring of protection +3, a ring of counterspells, and a ring of major fire resistance at once. Additionally, he wore a set of bracers of armor and carried a staff of frost. The lich's phylactery was a plain mithral ring that was kept on Irae T'sarran's left thumb. Relationships Although he was a subordinate in Irae T'sarran's plots during the Silence of Lolth, Umaerh held aspirations of supplanting the high priestess of Kiaransalee and gaining control of the Undying Temple. History Despite developing sorcerous powers, Umaerh still managed to delve into the necromantic arts deeply enough to uncover the secrets of lichdom. At some point, he used this knowledge to infuse his soul into a phylactery. During the Silence of Lolth in 1372 DR, Umaerh partnered with the cult of Kiaransalee and his phylactery fell into the possession of its leader, Irae T'sarran. He took up residence in the Undying Temple and created an illusory devotional image of his goddess in his chamber. While he remained there, Umaerh plotted to overthrow the high priestess, Irae T'sarran, and take control of the Temple. Until an opportunity arose, the lich bided his time and kept to himself for the most part. Appendix Appearances * City of the Spider Queen References Category:Drow Category:Males Category:Liches Category:Sorcerers Category:Arcane devotees Category:Arcane devotees of Kiaransalee Category:Worshipers of Kiaransalee Category:Inhabitants of the Undying Temple Category:Inhabitants of Castle Maerimydra Category:Inhabitants of Maerimydra Category:Inhabitants of the Deep Wastes Category:Inhabitants of the Middledark Category:Inhabitants of the Underdark Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of chaotic evil alignment Category:Inhabitants